


The god of potatoes???

by Areto123



Series: People meeting Drista [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dream Smp, Drista is the much cooler sibling, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tommyinnit is a child and everyone agrees, chat is cannon, he hates them, most of them - Freeform, technoblade is so done with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123
Summary: Technoblade was farming potatoes.It wasn't unusual he does it all the time. What was unusual was meeting the person he met while doing so.
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: People meeting Drista [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072076
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	The god of potatoes???

**Author's Note:**

> *Please don't ship anyone on this fic that's gross*
> 
> I saw a fanfic where techno, dream and drista were gods and i thought it was a good idea for this but i don't remember the person who wrote it so if you know let me know in the comments.

Technoblade was farming potatoes.

It wasn't unusual he does it all the time. What was unusual was meeting the person he met while doing so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a fine morning in techno's home. The sunlight making it's way through the windows and into the house was what woke the blood god up. He obviously wanted to sleep more but the universe didn't want that.

With a sigh he got up and started getting ready.

It didn't take too long. He is often in a hurry so he's used to getting ready fast, today was a stay at home day so he took his time (even if it was like, four minutes).

Making his way to the door he got his tools and seeds ready to farm potatoes. (Don't ask why potatoes he is going to start ranting for hours why they are the best.... vegetable??? He honestly doesn't know in what category they fit but he doesn't really care either)

When he walked out the first thing he noticed was that the snow melted. Well, that was very convenient. He didn't say it out loud, afraid he would jinx himself. It happens more often than you would think. Maybe the sun isn't as useless as he previously thought. It doesn't give it the right to wake him up though, he was still mad about that.

And with that he started farming. One or two hours past when he got a notification that someone entered the world. 

Now you are probably thinking, why is this so bad? Well, this is a single player world. Only other god's can enter and he was sure that Dream (the only other close to his age that he knows) wouldn't visit without messaging him first. So he was a little bit worried. 

Drista joined the game.

Who the hell is Drista? 

Drista whispered to you: Look up.

He looked at the sky. Nothing.

Drista whispered to you: At the house you idiot.

He looked at the roof of the house to see a short teenage girl, dressed very similar to one of his friends, holding an enchanted diamond axe.

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled under the mask and jumped off the roof, landing gracefully to the ground.

"I'm Drista. Do you want help with the potatoes?"

He stared at her. There was no way these worlds just left her mouth. He had so many questions.

How did she get here?

Why is she dressed like Dream?

Is she a god as well? Or goddess, he thinks.

Is she an enemy?

And why the hell would she want to help him farm potatoes?

The only thing he managed to say was..

"Uhhh.....sure"

Good job Technoblade, you are intimidated by a child. How humiliating.

She smiled again.

"Good. Give me some tools"

It was basically a command. Techno doesn't know why but he obeyed. It was official, teenagers scare him. Who wouldn't be scared? They are both adults and children, it's terrifying.

"Ok"

He gave her the tools and they started working on the farm. Five minutes past and he couldn't take it, he stopped and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

She stopped working too.

"I told you. I'm Drista"

"How did you get here? No mortal can enter this world"

"I'm special"

"Ok.... why do you look like Dream?"

She scoffed.

"Dream looks like me. I'm the superior, much cooler sibling"

"Oh that expl- wait what?"

He didn't know Dream had a sister, the news were a bit of a shock. Especially as she was standing right in front of him.

"You heard me. Or are too old and your hearing isn't good? I'm sorry for you old man"

What.

There is no way this kid hasn't met Tommy. That joke (insult??) had Tommy written all over it. He had to know some important detail.

"Are you an Orphan?"

She looked at him weird.

"No. Why?"

Damn it.

"Nothing, so, you are Dream's little sister?"

"Yes, i thought we established that"

"So you are a god as well?"

"People call me the trickster"

"Okay.... I don't suppose you are leaving any time soon?"

"Nope"

"I thought so"

"I don't see you farming many potatoes, have you lost your touch?" 

Now he understands why people call her trickster. She's trying yo trick him into dropping the conversation (was it a conversation? it was more of an interrogation without actual answers) and continue farming.

"That doesn't work on me"

She tilted her head.

"You can't blame a girl for trying"

Now he is starting to get annoyed (not that he wasn't already).

"Why are you here?"

"I'm bored and everyone else is busy. Besides, i always wanted to meet the blade"

The blade. She has definitely met tommy.

"The blade?"

"That's what the child calls you"

Ok, maybe she isn't so bad. He stopped and listened to the voices in his head.

/////////////////////////////////////////////  
LMFAOOO

BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD

E  
/////////////////////////////////////////////

They weren't very helpful, so he decided to continue the farming with his new friend (??? whoever bullies Tommy deserves a change of friendship with him).

A few hours later full of potatoes, insults and and useless conversation, they decided to take a break or stop for the day.

"Come inside it looks like it's going to snow again soon"

"Oh yeah, you have really bad weather here"

He didn't even react. It's completely pointless to argue with her he learnt it the hard way (he was explaining something to her and she wasn't even listening??? how rude is that?).

When they entered the house they were greeted by the fireplace's warmth. Thank god he didn't put out the fire earlier outside was freezing. He looked at the second annoying child in his life.

"Aren't you, like, cold?"

"Only a little"

"Wait here im gonna make hot chocolate. I'll be right back, don't touch anything"

Drista watched the older man make his way to the kitchen in silence. What she said was true. Her brother and her friends where too busy doing random stuff and she was bored. She hadn't officially met technoblade and thought it was a good idea to visit him. 

Dream leaves his dimension codes laying everywhere on his house. It was too easy. Besides, Tommy had dared her to insult techno to his face if they ever met. She knew she had to do it, she just had to. 

And now she was bored, again. Don't get her wrong she wants hot chocolate but now she was alone in a house she isn't used to. 

Exploring time.

Techno said not to touch anything he didn't say something about looking. Around the living room were many random stuff as well as weapons decorating the room. There were a few pictures with some people too.

One picture had Philza with a teenage technoblade, the younger one sitting on an armchair and the other standing behind him, both of them laughing.

In the other were young Wilbur and Tommy. The were obviously in a training area (both of them were wearing armour and there were a few target at the background). Wilbur had an evil smirk on his his face as he ruffled Tommy's hair and the other boy was pouting (probably lost the fight).

The last picture was framed on the wall. It was a big family portrait of all of them. Philza smiling in the centre with his hand on techno's shoulder who was on his right (he was wearing a small crown, how cute is that?) and Wilbur on his left. Wilbur had his left arm around Tommy who was beside him. 

She smiled at the picture. They maybe fight like dogs but they were a family. It was nice to know that techno still had these.

Trying not to act suspicious she went back to where she was sitting before, waiting for the blade to return with the chocolate.

After Technoblade came back with the drinks they chatted for a few hours. It was nice until Drista suddenly jumped from her sit.

"What?"

"Do you wanna fight?"

He smirked.

"Now you are speaking my language. Let's go"

And so they did. After one and a half hours (in which they fought with swords, axes and bows) with technoblade winning most of them they decided to rest.

"Well, that was fun"

He looked at her.

"You lost almost all of them"

"Yeah but i still had fun. Maybe you just think you won because i want you to think that"

"..."

"So are you, like, the god of potatoes or something?"

He sighed. It was difficult to communicate with children, he doesn't understand how Wilbur does it.

\---------------------------------------------------

After a few more hours it was time for Drista to leave.

"My brother is probably looking for me, i kinda stole his codes"

"Please don't steal stuff from people"

She scoffed.

"Okay, mom"

"YOU-"

"BYE"

And with that she was gone, leaving him to clean up the mess she made.

Technoblade hates children.


End file.
